codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kallen Kouzuki (Megiddo)
Kallen Kouzuki is a knightmare pilot affiliated to the Black Knights, as well as well as the personal bodyguard of Zero and commander of the elite Zero Squadron. She is one of the key protagonists of Code Geass Megiddo. Personality and Traits Impulsive, tempermental, strong-willed, forceful; these four words are what best summarize Kallen's true personality and spirit. While at times she may portray herself as a weak and frail woman of noble background, who true persona is that of a fighter and a warrior, always ready to ride into battle and smite her enemies. As such, Kallen was well known (by those who new her true personality) for her independent and fiery nature, as well as her reckless and headstrong approach to fighting her enemies. Before becoming a Black Knight, Kallen exhibited a typical rebelliousness and lack of direction for her youth, in which though she was poised to fight against Britannian, she did so mainly out of memory of her deceased elder brother, Naoto Kouzuki, as opposed to wanting to liberate her home country. This would all change however when she met Zero, whose leadership and grand vision gave Kallen, as well as the other resistance members, a cause to fight for that coincided with her personal beliefs. Because of this, she became one of the most determined and driven Black Knights upon the organization's forming, alongside the group's initial leader Kaname Ohgi. Perhaps one of Kallen's most noteworthy traits however is her seemingly infinite loyalty to Zero. Like her other teammates she was at first quite distrustful of the masked man, but after seeing his success against the Britannians as well as hearing of his grand vision for a world without strife, Kallen soon becomes his most loyal follower. Examples of loyalty are shown in her continuous acts to protect Zero from harm, even if it means putting herself at risk, as well as keep his true identity secret even from her fellow Black Knights and herself. In recognition of her loyalty, Lelouch appoints her as his bodyguard and commander of his personal unit, Zero Squadron. However, in the aftermath of the Black Rebellion in which Kallen learns the truth behind Zero and his intentions, the young ace becomes disheartened long enough to abandon her leader to his mortal enemy, Suzaku Kururugi. Five years later, Kallen has grown into a beautiful and experience woman, as well as one of the true veterans of the Black Knights. While she still retains the fiery personality of her youth, her time as a knightmare squadron commander has given her a more composed and professional attitude more befitting of the militaristic build up of the Black Knights as compared to its milita-like composition in the beginning. Despite her maturity, she is still one of the most duty driven members of the Black Knights and, in spite of the aftermath on Kamine Island, has managed to retain her loyalty to Zero much thanks to certain event as of late. And while she has yet to fully come to terms with Zero's identity as exiled prince Lelouch vi Britannia, certain tension seems to be lurking underneath Kallen's hard edged personality in regard to her leader... Powers and Abilities Intellect Physical Biography Early Life